Hielo y caoba
by HeartBlade
Summary: Después de la guerra, los alumnos que no pudieron cursar séptimo curso vuelven a Hogwarts para empezar un proyecto muy especial que les permitirá enfrentarse a los É.X.T.A.S.I.S. Dramione.
1. I King's Cross

¡Buenas! Primero de todo, decir que este es mi primer fic. Descubrí las historias de Dryadeh y estoy enganchada a su manera de escribir y a sus "Dramione". Esta historia está inspirada en los fics de Dryadeh, pero quiero decir que mi intención no es copiarle ninguna historia. El fic está dividido en veinte capítulos, aunque bastante cortos, que cuentan la historia de amor entre Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. ¡Espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis! :)

Los placeres violentos terminan en la violencia y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte, del mismo modo en que se consumen en fuego y la pólvora,

en un beso voraz.

William Shakespeare

_**I. King's Cross**_

Hacía dos meses que Hermione había estado en ese lugar por última vez. Dos meses des de la caída de Voldemort. De poder vivir sin miedo.

Estaba subiéndose al Expresso de Hogwarts. A su querido y extraño Andén 9 y 3/4.

También hacía dos meses que ella, al igual que Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna y todos sus compañeros de curso, habían recibido esa carta. Esa maravillosa carta. Hermione la había releído tantas veces que podía recitar palabra por palabra ese mensaje:

_"Estimada señorita Granger:_

_Nos complace informarle de que la comisión directiva del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería ha hallado una solución para todos aquellos alumnos que durante el pasado año debieron cursar séptimo curso para prepararse para sus ÉXTASIS._

_Todos los alumnos que deseen acceder a los ÉXTASIS deberán presentarse en Hogwarts día uno de Septiembre, el mismo día en que empiezan las clases, y permanecer el curso allí, trabajando en un proyecto en el cual aprenderán la materia necesaria para superar dichos exámenes._

_Atentamente, la directora Minerva McGonagall."_

Al recibir esa carta, Hermione empezó a brincar de emoción por toda la casa.

Se había pasado el verano en La Madriguera, junto a Harry, Ron, Ginny y George. Se lo había pasado bien, no podía negarlo, pero se había sentido algo incómoda después de su ruptura con Ron, aunque los dos decidieron seguir siendo amigos, sobretodo porque debían pasar dos meses viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Había sido un verano tranquilo, a pesar de las muecas de Ron cuando ella recibía correspondencia de Viktor Krum.

Un golpe seco sacó de su ensimismamiento a la joven. Reconocería esa mirada gélida y vacía, y esa melena rubia en cualquier lugar. Malfoy.

-Ten más cuidado Sangre Sucia- gruñó.

A pesar de que hacía años que Malfoy se refería a ella con ese asqueroso mote, a Hermione le seguía doliendo escucharlo. Odiaba a ese prepotente con aires de superioridad.

-Me sorprende verte aquí, y no en Azkaban, llorando y suplicándole a alguien para que libere a tu querido padre, Malfoy- respondió la chica, con todo el odio que pudo, intentando que no se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

El chico empezó a temblar de rabia, y la miró fijamente, acercándose a ella. Hermione hubiera jurado que tenía llamas de fuego en lugar de pupilas. La agarró con fuerza del cuello de la camiseta, y Hermione se vio obligada a ponerse de puntillas.

-Veo que aún no has aprendido a mostrar respeto hacia tus superiores, Granger- le dijo acercándose a su rostro. Acto seguido, el chico percibió que Harry y Ron subían al andén y la soltó de golpe, dirigiéndose hacia su compartimento, en el último extremo del tren.


	2. II Ni con la mejor de las pociones

II. Ni con la mejor de las pociones embellecedoras

Odiaba a esa estúpida "sabeloto" Sangre Sucia, y también a sus estúpidos amigos San Potter y el Pobretón.

Draco se dirigía a su asiento, muy molesto. Esa maldita Sangre Sucia siempre lograba sacarlo de quicio. Siempre tenía respuestas para todo. Y además, sabía cuales eran sus puntos débiles. Aunque debía reconocer que en dos meses había cambiado mucho. Ahora parecía más... mujer. El chico se sorprendió pensando en eso, y rápidamente alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-Draco!- dijo Pansy, con un tono innecesariamente agudo.-Creía que no vendrías, no sab...

-Estoy aquí, ¿no?- le gruñó el chico molesto.

Pansy sabía que Draco tenía muy mal genio, y que cuando estaba de mal humor no debía molestarle si no quería perderle.

Malfoy se sentó en su asiento y, sin darle un minuto de tregua, Pansy se acurrucó junto a él.

Draco no sabía cómo le había podido parecer guapa un tiempo atrás, y no pudo reprimir una mueca de desprecio. De pronto, sintió una mirada clavada en su nuca. Se giró bruscamente y vio cómo una chica le miraba sonriéndole. Creía recordar que se llamaba Astoria Greengrass. Iba un año por debajo de su curso y pertenecía a su misma casa. Era guapa. De tez muy pálida. Morena, con el pelo muy liso. Draco pensó que le gustaban más los cabellos alborotados como los de... Mierda, se dijo, y volvió a sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Le sonrió con sensualidad y se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

-Genial. Ahora huelo a esa asquerosa serpiente- farfulló Hermione, más para sí misma que para sus amigos.

Harry estaba muy molesto y los dos amigos sabían por qué.

-¿Que hace aquí Malfoy?- gruñó con un tono demasiado alto.-Es un puñetero mortífago que tenía como misión matar a Dumbledore. No soportaré todo el curso viéndole esa cara de serpiente, y menos si sigue con sus aires de grandeza, menospreciando a cualquiera con el que se cruza.

-Tranquilo, Harry. Sabes de sobra que estoy acostumbrada a sus cariñosos motes. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ignorarle.

Pero Hermione no lo había ignorado, al contrario. Des de que se había topado con él en el pasillo del tren, no había dejado de pensar en él. Había cambiado mucho en dos meses. Había dejado atrás esa cara redonda, propia de un niño y había crecido unos cuantos centímetros. Llevaba el pelo más suelto, y sin duda le quedaba mejor, mucho mejor... Se sorprendió a sí misma cuando penso eso. Que asco, se dijo. Ni con la mejor de las pociones embellecedoras esa sabandija le parecería atractiva.


	3. III Hogsmeade

III. El pueblecito junto a Hogsmeade

Por Merlín que como no diga algo ya le lanzaré un cruciatus. Pensó Hermione mientras miraba con impaciencia a la profesora McGonagall.

La Ceremonia de Selección ya había terminado, y todos los alumnos se habían ido a su sala. Todos excepto los que habían recibido aquella carta ese verano.

La profesora McGonagall se levantó de la mesa, dispuesta a empezar su discurso.

-_Sonorus_- dijo apuntándose al cuello con la varita.-Como bien sabéis los que estáis aquí, la comisión directiva de Hogwarts ha decidido hacer una excepción con vosotros, ya que el año pasado no fue posible hacer los É.X.T.A.S.I.S. Vais a trabajar en un proyecto especial.

Justo al lado de Hogsmeade hay un pequeño pueblo, que fue destruido durante la batalla de Hogwarts y está habitado por muggles. Antes, los muggles convivían con familias de magos que también residían allí, pero esas familias de magos decidieron mudarse por miedo al peligro.

Las habitaciones de las salas comunes de Hogwarts están preparadas para un número determinado de personas, y como podréis entender, no caben más.

Bien, vuestro proyecto consistirá en haceros pasar por familias muggles y convivir en ese pueblo con normalidad y sin magia-recalcó estas palabras con énfasis- de lunes a viernes. Los fines de semana, vendréis al castillo y daréis vuestras clases con normalidad.

El gran comedor se quedó en silencio, y todo el mundo tenía la boca abierta de par en par. Nadie dijo nada, así que la profesora McGonagall siguió con su discurso:

-Sólo podréis utilizar la magia dentro de la casa, para cocinar, limpiar, y hacer las tareas domésticas. Cada casa tiene un encantamiento protector, y si se utiliza la magia para dañar a vuestro compañero, se activará, y traerá con él sus consecuencias.

-Profesora McGonagall- interrumpió Hermione, y pudo oír unas risitas des de la mesa de Slytherin- Por qué íbamos a usar la magia contra nuestro compañero? Lo elegiremos nosotros, no es así?

-No, señorita Granger. Hemos pensado muy bien con quién vais a compartir casa, y como se esperará, no permitiremos que los alumnos cometan blasfemias en este prestigioso colegio.

Ahora, iré llamando a cada alumno por orden alfabético y le daré un pergamino. Dicho pergamino es un translador que os llevará directamente a la casa.

Vuestras pertenencias ya están ahí- y sin más dilación, cogió el largo pergamino en que había la lista de los alumnos y empezó a llamar uno por uno.

-Abbot, Hannah- La chica cogió el pergamino que le tendía la profesora y desapareció sin más.

…

-Granger, Hermione- Hermione se dirigió con nerviosismo hacia la profesora McGonagall, que le tendió el pergamino y desapareció.

...

-Malfoy, Draco- Malfoy se acercó con parsimonia a la profesora, pero no cogió el pergamino, se acercó a ella y dijo con cara de fastidio y arrastrando las palabras:

-No pienso hacer esta estupidez.

-Entonces estaré encantada de acompañarle a Azkaban junto a su padre, señor Malfoy- Malfoy le dedicó su mejor cara de desprecio y cogió el pergamino. Al igual que sus compañeros, desapareció de repente.


	4. IV La casa

IV. La casa

Tenía un mal presentimiento. Había estado dando vueltas por la casa durante cinco minutos y su acompañante no había aparecido. Al decir verdad, la casa no estaba nada mal. Era amplia, y al mirar por la ventana, Hermione vio el río. El suelo era de madera oscura, de un color muy cálido y acogedor que conjuntaba con las llamas de la chimenea. La sala estaba presidida por un sofá y dos sillones de cuero negro que parecían muy cómodos. Separada por una semi-pared se encontraba la cocina. Había tres puertas. A la derecha había una habitación que se parecía bastante a la de la habitación de la sala común de Gryffindor, decorada con los colores dorado y escarlata. Tenia una gran cama con un dosel carmesí y el cabecero parecía de oro puro, era extremadamente acogedora, un hogar. En medio otra puerta que conducía al gran cuarto de baño, y a la izquierda estaba otra puerta. Hermione había intentado abrirla, pero estaba sellada con algun hechizo. Desistió de sus intentos para abrir la puerta y se sentó en el gran sofá de cuero negro, en el salón, para esperar a su compañero. Seguro que no le tocaría con Harry, y esperaba que no le tocara con Ron. Después de la ruptura de ese verano las cosas estaban raras entre ellos, se sentían extraños el uno con el otro. Bueno, solo espero que no sea ningun Slytherin... No había nadie de la casa de Slytherin que le cayera bien, en realidad, no conocía bien a ninguno de ellos, ya que no se acercaban a ella por considerarla una "Sangre Sucia".

Se oyó un ruido fuera de la casa, y vio como el pomo de la puerta giraba lentamente. Hermione se preparó para recibir a su nuevo compañero.

No podía creerse lo que veían sus ojos. De entre todas las chicas que había en su curso le tenía que haber tocado con ella. Con la chica que más odiaba desde que la conoció en primero. Con una Sangre Sucia.

Observaba a Hermione que se había quedado con una tonta expresión de sorpresa, formando una "o" con la boca.

-Esto va a ser un suplicio- murmuró la chica con expresión atónita.

A Malfoy no le salían las palabras, ni siquiera para insultar a Hermione. Entró lentamente en la casa, mirando a la chica fijamente, con su habitual cara de repulsión y andó hasta las tres puertas que tenía enfrente.

-¿Dónde se supone que tengo que dormir?- gruñó.

-A... A la... A la izquierda- tartamudeó la chica.

Y entonces cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con un sonoro portazo.

Hermione no podía dormir. Hacía unas tres horas que daba vueltas en la cama y no lograba conciliar el sueño. De todos los malditos chicos de su curso tenía que tocarle con Draco Malfoy. Con el único que conseguía sacarle de quicio hasta hacerle llorar y sentir ganas de no haber nacido.

Estuvo un buen rato meditando sobre qué hacer. La profesora McGonagall les explicó expresamente que no se admitirían cambios de pareja. Y si quería aprobar sus ÉXTASIS tendría que pasarse todo un curso con Draco Malfoy. La idea no le hacía ninguna gracia, sin duda, pero tendría que aguantar.

Draco dio un puñetazo en el cabecero que hizo que la cama se tambaleara. No solo tenía que volver al puñetero colegio que tanto odiaba, sino que además, tendría que pasarse el curso entero bajo el mismo techo que la maldita sabelotodo Sangre Sucia.

Pero debería aguantar si no quería ir a Azkaban. Cuando dio lugar la caída de Voldemort, él estaba de su parte, y ya era mayor de edad. Pero gracias a la intervención de su madre, se libró de ir a Azkaban si acababa de cursar sus estudios en Hogwarts.

-Bueno,- pensó- al menos podré incordiar a Granger las veinticuatro horas del día.

Y al pensar en eso se le formó una tímida sonrisa en la boca. Le gustaba cuando la hacía enfadar y fruncía el ceño. Mierda. Ya estaba otra vez pensando en lo mismo. ¿Qué le pasaba? Él era un Malfoy. Provenía de dos familias de sangres puras, las más prestigiosas del mundo mágico: la familia Malfoy y la familia Black. Y últimamente lo único que hacía era pensar en un insignificante ser inferior.


	5. V Soy irresistible

V. Soy irresistible

Se había pasado horas dando vueltas sobre la cama y no lograba pegar ojo. Draco salió enfadado de la habitación, dispuesto a buscar un libro que le distrajera durante un rato. La sala estaba parcialmente oscura, pero los primeros rayos de sol penetraban por la amplia ventana de cristal. Intentaba hacer todo el ruido posible mientras se dirigía hacia la gran estantería repleta de libros para despertar a Hermione, pero de pronto, se paró en seco al ver una mata de pelo enmarañado de color caoba.

Hermione estaba dormida sobre un sillón, con un libro abierto encima de las piernas. Debió quedarse dormida mientras leía. Respiraba muy lentamente, y llevaba un fino y corto camisón de seda azul, que conjuntaba perfectamente con su blanca piel.

Draco sintió el irremediable deseo de tocar su piel. Parecía tan frágil y suave... Se acercó lentamente y le acarició suavemente el brazo. Parecía hipnotizado. Su piel estaba tibia y muy sedosa, nunca había tocado nada tan suave. Un cosquilleo se extendió desde la yema de sus dedos hasta su cuello y Draco se estremeció y retiró el brazo bruscamente. Mierda. ¿Que coño estoy haciendo? El solo contacto con su piel debería producirle asco, en cambio, solo le producía placer y ganas de tocarla otra vez.

Con furia descontrolada salió de la casa dando un portazo. Vio el río que corría al lado de la casa y sin pensarlo, se sacó de un tirón su pijama de seda verde y se zambulló en él.

Hermione dio un brinco al escuchar el portazo, despertándose de golpe.

-Maldito Malfoy- farfulló medio bostezando.

Por cierto, ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Las puertas de su habitación y del cuarto de baño estaban abiertas. Hermione asomó su cabeza por la ventana y le vio allí. Estaba sumergido hasta la cintura dentro del río.

Se sorprendió al ver su torso. Su pecho y su abdomen eran perfectos y blancos. Sin duda, había cambiado mucho ese verano. Ya no era un niño. Le hubiera gustado acariciarle el pecho y sumergirse con él en el río, pero... ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Apartó esas ideas rápidamente de su cabeza y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno.

Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, bebiendo el zumo de calabaza que se había preparado.

-¿Dónde está mi desayuno?- gruñó Malfoy, con su habitual tono prepotente y con aires de superioridad.

-Oh, disculpe mi Lord, pero me temo que si quieres comer, tendrás que prepararte tú solito tu propia comida.

Malfoy se quedó atónito. No había pensado en eso. No sabía hacer ni un hechizo para preparar la comida. Siempre se la habían preparado sus elfos domésticos. Y mucho menos sabía prepararla al estilo muggle.

-Entonces dime ya cómo se hace.

-Un "por favor" no estaría de más, Malfoy.- bufó.

-No pienso rogarle a una Sangre Sucia que me enseñe un maldito hechizo para prepararme la puñetera comida, no sé si te has dado cuenta, Granger, pero yo soy un Malfoy.

-Entonces, tendrás que arreglártelas solito, Malfoy- respondió la chica ofendida y divertida a la vez.

Draco salió por la puerta hecho una furia, a buscar a alguien que le preparara la comida, supuso Hermione. Pero al cabo de unas horas volvió con peor humor con el que se había ido.

Se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a sacar alimentos de la nevera. Los contempló en silencio durante unos segundos con los brazos cruzados y soltó un largo bufido.

Entonces, dirigió su vista a Hermione, que estaba a punto de explotar de la risa. La miró con odio y le dijo en un susurro:

-Por favor...

-¿Qué?- Preguntó la chica, que lo había oído perfectamente.

-He dicho que por favor.

Hermione, muy divertida se dirigió a la cocina y le enseñó un par de trucos, que Draco no conseguía hacer correctamente. Entonces, Hermione, exasperada, le sujetó la mano y le enseñó a hacer el movimiento.

-Se hace así, ¿lo entiendes?

-Ya se que soy irresistible Granger, y que te mueres de ganas de tocarme, pero no quiero que me contagies tus sucios gérmenes muggles- Draco volvió a sentir el mismo cosquilleo que esa misma mañana, pero con la diferencia que esta vez había sido con más intensidad.

-Eres un maldito engreído, Malfoy- le reprochó Hermione con un tono bastante más alto del habitual- Tendrías que darme las gracias por no dejarte morir de hambre. Estoy harta de tu prepotencia. ¿Te crees superior por ser un puñetero Malfoy?

Draco empujó a Hermione hacia la pared y la apresó con sus brazos.

-Soy superior- le susurró al oído. Draco siempre había sido muy apreciado por el sexo femenino, cualquier chica se derretía con sólo una sonrisa suya, pero Hermione parecía inmune a él. Entonces añadió- Y además, irresistible.

Hermione intentó zafarse de los brazos de Draco, pero sentía la calidez de su respiración sobre ella y la electricidad circulaba por toda su columna.

Ninguno de los dos se movía, pero Hermione reaccionó. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Tenía que separarse del Slytherin , pero no sentía ningunas ganas de hacerlo. Sentía escalofríos por toda la columna. De pronto se separó bruscamente del chico, empujándole con los brazos, y le miró a los ojos. Estaba en una situación muy embarazosa. No sabía qué hacer. Le miró fijamente y le dio un manotazo en la mejilla. Acto seguido, se fue corriendo hacia su acogedora habitación, con las mejillas sonrojadas al máximo por la ira y la vergüenza.


	6. VI Aprovecha el momento

VI. Aprovecha el momento

_Draco no sabía por qué hacía aquello, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Abrió la puerta y la vió ahí, tumbada en una cama con un gran dosel carmesí. Estaba oscuro, pero podía destinguir su blanca y esbelta silueta. Se tumbó de lado, cuidadosamente en la cama, mirándola. Sentía su respiración entrecortada muy cerca de su cara. La deseaba y no quería desearla. Tenía unos labios muy carnosos que incitaban a besarla. Draco no podía contenerse más y acercó sus labios lentamente a los de Hermione, estaban muy cerca, casi rozándose. _

Se sobresaltó al oír un portazo y se despertó bruscamente.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¿Por qué demonios soñaba esas cosas? Besar a la Sangre Sucia debería producirle asco, no esa sensación de felicidad que había sentido en el sueño. Cuando tocó a Granger mientras ésta dormía le había producido un gran placer. No entendía lo que le estaba pasando. Él era un Malfoy. Un Malfoy que sentía atracción por una Sangre Sucia. Una deshonra. No podía seguir así.

Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de cuero, junto a Harry y Ron que habían ido a visitarla, ya que no aguantaban más a sus compañeras.

-Te puedes creer que me haya tocado con Millicent Bulstrode? Es la chica más fea de todo el curso.- Se quejó.

-Creo que prefiero a Millicent antes que a Pansy-dijo Harry resignado-. Es insoportable.

-Sin duda yo me llevo la palma, chicos. No creo que pueda aguantar al engreído ese durante todo el curso.

-Tiene razón-admitió Ron mirando a Harry.

Y los tres amigos empezaron a reír.

Entonces como si hubiera sido llamado, Draco apareció en el salón.

-No mientas Granger, sabes que te ha tocado con el mejor de todo el curso- dijo guiñando un ojo-. Todas las chicas del gran comedor rezaban para que les tocara conmigo.

-Cállate, Malfoy- gruñó Ron.

Ya es hora de que nos vayamos- añadió Harry.- Que te sea leve, Hermione.

Y acto seguido los dos chicos desaparecieron por la puerta.

-Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan pedante, Malfoy? Eres insoportable.

Draco estaba muy cerca de Hermione y ésta se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Se dispuso a dirigirse a su habitación, pero tropezó con la pata del sillón y para no caerse, se agarró a la camisa de Malfoy, pero al parecer, con demasiada fuerza. Los dos se cayeron al suelo quedándose Hermione tumbada de espaldas y el chico encima de ella.

Tenían las cabezas muy juntas y ninguno de los dos se movía. Hermione sentía la cálida respiración de Malfoy sobre su cara, y también olía su perfume: una mezcla entre pergamino nuevo, césped recién cortado y pasta de dientes. Supuso que su perfume contenía Amortentia.

Llevaban algunos segundos mirándose fijamente a los ojos cuando Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Vas a moverte o qué?

-Cállate Granger, todas las alumnas de Hogwarts renunciarían a su varita por estar en tu lugar en este momento, así que aprovéchalo, porque no vas a volver a vivirlo.

A Hermione se le ruborizaron las mejillas. En parte por la embarazosa situación, y en parte por la ira. ¿Se creía que ella era como esas bobas chiquillas que suspiraban por él cuando paseaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts? Entonces le propinó un rodillazo en una parte bastante delicada de su anatomía.

A Draco se le entrecortó la respiración y se cayó de lado mientras maldecía a la chica.

-Cállate, Malfoy y aprovecha el momento-dijo Hermione intentando contener la risa.

Y sin más se dirigió a su habitación.

Se tumbó en la cama muy pensativa. ¿Por qué Malfoy siempre conseguía sacarla de quicio? y, ¿por qué demonios sentía esa sensación de cosquilleo cada vez que se acercaba a ella? Estaba sintiendo atracción por él? No. Eso era imposible. Malfoy era un maldito niño de papá, que no veía nada más allá de sus propias narices. El pasado año le habría producido la misma atracción que un Bundimun. En cambio ahora... No. No podía permitirse pensar en esas cosas. Pero no pudo evitar recordar esa agradable sensación que le había producido rozar su cuerpo.


	7. VII Parejas

VII. Parejas

Pasaron las semanas y los dos chicos se distanciaban cada vez más. Los dos tenían miedo de sentir algo por el otro, y creyeron que la mejor manera de solucionar ese problema era ignorándose mutuamente.

Era un sábado cuando los alumnos de todos los cursos recibieron la notificación de que la profesora McGonagall quería hablar con ellos. Estaban todos esperando en el Gran Comedor.

-Este año va a haber un baile de navidad. Todos los alumnos deberán asistir. Será un baile de gala, por lo cual deberéis ir vestidos adecuadamente. Tendréis que ir en parejas, las cuales podréis elegir libremente todos.- hizo una pausa.

Hermione estaba mirando a Draco, que estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin. Últimamente ya no la molestaba ni la insultaba. Le notaba algo raro.

La chica observó como cuando la profesora había dicho su última frase, Malfoy le había guiñado un ojo a Astoria Greengrass. Ese gesto le sentó como una patada en el estómago. ¿Eran celos eso que sentía? NO. Por Merlín, cómo iba a sentir celos de Malfoy? Entonces, la profesora McGonagall empezó a hablar otra vez.

-Todos excepto los alumnos de séptimo curso que están haciendo el proyecto especial. Dichos alumnos deberán ir acompañados de sus compañeros de proyecto.

La profesora McGonagall salió del gran comedor.

Hermione sintió una gran satisfacción al ver la cara de Astoria, que se quedó entre boquiabierta e indignada. Creyó percibir una tímida sonrisa en la cara de Malfoy. No, eso era imposible.

Hermione y Draco se dirigían hacia su casa.

-Estarás contenta, ¿no, Sangre Sucia? Ahora al menos tendrás pareja para ir al baile. Si no estuviera obligado a ir contigo, seguro tendrías que ir sola.

-Sí, Malfoy. ¿No ves que estoy dando saltos de alegría? El sueño de mi vida es bailar contigo- dijo la chica con ironía-. Además, te recuerdo que en el baile de cuarto curso fui al baile con uno de los campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

¿Por qué diantres había dicho eso? Sin duda, estar con el prepotente de Malfoy le estaba afectando.

Draco se quedó callado al recordar a Hermione en el baile de cuarto curso. Nunca la había visto tan guapa como ese día. Hasta hacía unas semanas, claro, que la veía recién levantada y con el cabello alborotado. También recordó con quién había asistido al baile. Viktor Krum. Ese maldito cabeza hueca. Le entraron ganas de ir a Bulgaria y echarle un cruciatus a Krum. Aunque no entendía muy bien por qué...

Entonces los dos chicos fueron a girar el pomo de la puerta a la vez. Sus manos se tocaron y sintieron un escalofrío que les recorrió toda la columna. Los dos quitaron la mano del pomo bruscamente y se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, intentado descifrar si el otro había sentido el mismo cosquilleo. Finalmente, Hermione apartó la mirada y abrió la puerta. Los dos se dirigieron cada uno a su respectiva habitación.


	8. VIII Navidad

VIII. Navidad

Veinticuatro de Diciembre. Draco estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero negro del salón. Hacía cuarenta y cinco minutos que estaba esperando y Granger no salía de su habitación.

Llevaba puesta su mejor túnica de gala. Era de un finísimo satén negro. El único complemento que llevaba puesto el chico eran unos gemelos de una serpiente de diamantes, una serpiente negra con los ojos verdes. Le tenía un especial aprecio a esos gemelos, ya que habían pertenecido a la familia Malfoy durante al menos una decena de generaciones.

-Granger, por mucho que pongas esmero en arreglarte, no conseguirás mejoría alguna. Juro por Merlín que como no salgas ahora mismo te...

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Hermione y Draco la vio. Nunca había visto a una chica tan hermosa. Ni siquiera a ella misma en el baile de cuarto, o cuando se acababa de levantar. La verdad es que nunca se habría imaginado a Granger con un vestido como el que lucía. Era de color escarlata, con un escote palabra de honor y con una sugerente raja que llegaba hasta el muslo.

Draco se quedó mirándola fijamente durante unos segundos. Abrió y cerró la boca unas cuantas veces, intentando hacer alguna burla. Pero la verdad era que no se le ocurrió ninguna. La miraba tan fijamente que a la chica se le ruborizaron las mejillas.

-Bueno, ¿va.. vamos?- Hermione miró a Draco de arriba a abajo. Sin duda, esa túnica le sentaba como un guante. Estaba incluso mejor que Krum.

-Ya era hora- eran las únicas palabras que lograron salir de la boca del chico.

Como ya había dicho la profesora McGonagall, debían abrir el baile los alumnos de séptimo.

Se colocaron en parejas uno delante de otro y mientras los chicos colocaban una mano en la cintura de las chicas, ellas colocaron su mano en el hombro de ellos.

Hermione se ruborizó cuando Draco la agarró de la cintura. Otra vez esa maldita sensación. ¿Por qué sentía esos escalofríos tan placenteros cada vez que la tocaba?

La música comenzó a sonar y los chicos empezaron a bailar lentamente.

-Intentaré no dejarte demasiado en ridículo, Granger- dijo el chico con una sonrisa burlona.

Sin duda, viéndola de cerca era mucho más hermosa. ¿Cómo podía encontrar guapa a Granger? Hacía unos años sentía repulsión solo con mirarla. Y ahora estaba ahí, agarrándola de la cintura y sin ningunas ganas de dejarla marchar.

La yema de los dedos de Hermione rozaron la nuca de Malfoy y éste sonrió y sus ojos de hielo parecieron fundirse durante un segundo. Ya no tenía esa mirada dura que lo caracterizaba. Era la primera vez que la chica lo veía con una sonrisa sincera y ésto la desconcertó bastante.

¿Por qué estaba sonriendo? desde pequeño le habían enseñado a no mostrar sus emociones. Era un Malfoy. Los Malfoy lo tienen todo bajo control, incluso sus emociones y sentimientos. Pero cuando ella estaba cerca toda su instrucción se venía abajo. Había estado con muchas chicas. Las conseguía y luego se cansaba de ellas y las cambiaba por otra. Pero ninguna le había producido esa sensación de cosquilleo que le producía el solo contacto de Granger.

Ninguno de los dos quería que se acabara la canción. Pero como si la música hubiera conspirado para que se separaran, terminó.

Los dos jóvenes se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Se quedaron uno enfrente del otro durante unos segundos, y después cada uno se fue con sus respectivos compañeros.

La fiesta había terminado y los dos chicos habían llegado a casa. Ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra durante el trayecto y había una tensión que podía cortarse con una varita.

-Esos gemelos son muy bonitos- dijo Hermione. Menuda estupidez. Seguro que a Malfoy le importaba bien poco si a una Sangre Sucia como ella le parecían bonitos o no, se dijo.

Malfoy se había quitado los gemelos y los llevaba en la mano. Entonces le extendió uno a Hermione.

-¿Qué haces, Malfoy? Le estás dando uno de tus gemelos de diamantes a una "Sangre Sucia", como tú dices.

-La Navidad vuelve mejor a la gente, ¿no? Es mi regalo.

El chico se dirigió a su habitación sin decir nada más.

-Gra...Gracias- susurró Hermione.

Hacía horas que daba vueltas en la cama sin lograr quedarse dormida, así que decidió ir al salón para leer algo y aprovechar el tiempo. Odiaba perder el tiempo en intentar dormirse, y la verdad es que desde que estaba conviviendo con Malfoy lo perdía cada noche.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y oyó un ruido. Malfoy estaba sentado en un sillón del salón. Tenía los ojos rojos, parecía que había llorado. Malfoy no era de esa clase de personas que lloran y verlo de esa manera impactó bastante a Hermione.

Se acercó a él y colocó su mano en la rodilla del chico para intentar consolarlo.

-Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la chica.

Draco apartó bruscamente la rodilla de la mano de Hermione.

-No necesito los consuelos de una maldita Sangre Sucia como tú- cuando dijo eso se arrepintió al instante, aunque no supo muy bien por qué.

Le había llamado Sangre Sucia durante siete años, pero ninguna vez le había dolido tanto como en aquella ocasión. ¿Qué creías?, ¿que había cambiado?, ¿o que no era tan cruel como quería aparentar? Por Merlín, eres una tremenda idiota Hermione Granger, se dijo a sí misma. ¿Por qué le hacían tanto daño ahora sus palabras?

La chica asintió y se levantó lentamente. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Draco había visto llorar a chicas miles de veces. Pansy siempre rompía a llorar cuando Draco era desagradable con ella, eso le producía repulsión a Draco. Pero no fue repulsión lo que sinió cuando vio las lágrimas de Hermione, sino una punzada de dolor. Le dolía que ella sufriera. Había estado intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que no sentía nada por ella, pero no podía seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo.

Hermione se dio la vuelta lentamente dispuesta a irse a su habitación.

-Lo siento Hermione.

Estaba claro que estaba soñando. ¿Una disculpa en boca de Malfoy? ¿Una disculpa hacia ella? Imposible. La chica se dio la vuelta y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre. Nunca antes le había parecido tan bonito en boca de nadie.

-No te vayas por favor- dijo, levantándose del sillón y acercándose a ella.

Draco cogió a Hermione por la cintura muy suavemente. Parecía que tuviera miedo de hacerle daño. Hermione sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna. Había sentido ya unas cuantas veces esa sensación. Pero en lugar de disminuir, cada vez aumentaba la intensidad de los escalofríos. La chica subió sus manos por los brazos de Malfoy hasta llegar a su nuca. Estuvieron mirándose segundos, minutos quizás. Draco sentía un irremediable deseo de besarla. No podía estar tan cerca de ella sin hacerlo. Entonces cerró los ojos y se acercó lentamente a su boca.

Sintió mucho miedo a que lo rechazara, pero no fue así. Hermione abrió la boca y sintió el cálido aliento de Draco, el cual insertó su lengua en la boca de la chica.

Ambos habían besado a otras personas antes, pero ninguno de los dos había experimentado nunca esa sensación. Era la primera vez en su vida que Draco se sentía feliz.

Se besaron durante minutos. Fue un beso suave y natural. Sin movimientos bruscos ni grotescos. Sus bocas encajaban perfectamente, pareciera que fueron creadas la una para la otra. Poco a poco fueron separándose, pero Draco agarró suavemente las manos de la chica y no estaba dispuesto a soltarla.


	9. IX Regalo

IX. Regalo

-Quédate conmigo esta noche.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Draco guió a Hermione de la mano hasta el sillón y se sentó. Le hizo una seña a la chica para que se sentara sobre sus rodillas, y ésta, ruborizada a más no poder accedió.

Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico y él la rodeó con sus brazos. Draco nunca había abrazado a nadie en su vida, pero ella era diferente. Necesitaba sentirla cerca.

-¿Vas a contarme lo que te sucede?

-No.

-Entonces, me marcho- Hermione hizo un ademán de levantarse pero Draco la apresó fuertemente con los brazos.

-No te vas a ir a ningún lado- replicó el chico.

-¿Quien te crees que eres para darme órdenes?- le dijo la chica molesta.

A Draco se le formó una ancha sonrisa en la cara. Las chicas hacían cola para estar con él y hacían todo lo que él les pedía. Hermione era diferente.

-Draco Malfoy- dijo con su sonrisa burlona, guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada -Idiota.

-Está bien, te lo contaré... Mejor dicho, te lo mostraré. Draco solto a Hermione para levantarse la manga de la camisa. Tenía la marca. La marca tenebrosa, hecha por el señor tenebroso.

-No lo entiendo- empezó Hermione. -Ya había visto tu marca, el año pasado. Hace tiempo que la tienes. ¿Te sientes mal por ello, ahora?

-No lo entiendes... Antes no me importaba... Pero ahora... Mira- Draco juntó su antebrazo desnudo al de Hermione. -¿Ves la diferencia? Tú eres pura, demasiado buena para mí. Lo siento. Siento todo lo que te he hecho Hermione.- Las lágrimas de Draco corrían por sus mejillas.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Pero no era un silencio incómodo, como el que había habido alguna vez entre ellos. Sino un silencio que irradiaba paz.

-Te perdono- dijo finalmente la chica, intentando contener las lágrimas.-Creo que lo que pasó te cambió, Draco.-Cogió el brazo izquierdo, donde el chico tenía tatuado la marca- Tú ya no eres esto- soltó el brazo izquierdo y cogió el derecho- Eres esto.

Hermione se acercó a los labios de Draco suavemente y volvieron a fundirse en un dulce beso.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Tú...

-Calla, y aprovecha el momento, ¿recuerdas?-dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Hermione se quedó dormida y Draco se quedó mirándola toda la noche. En algún momento, él también sucumbió al sueño.

Las vacaciones de navidad empezaban al día siguiente, y Hermione iba a pasarlas en La Madriguera con Harry, Ron y Ginny.

La chica estaba preparando su equipaje cuando vio un objeto que le llamó la atención.

Draco despertó al oír un portazo. Hermione estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

-Granger- la llamó con su habitual tono prepotente otra vez.

¿Ahora volvía a llamarle Granger? Genial. Hermione dio un suspiro y le miró.

-Feliz Navidad, y no estudies demasiado- le dijo guiñando un ojo.

Hermione le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de abandonar la casa rápidamente para que Draco no notara sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Aunque aquella quizás había sido la mejor noche de su vida, necesitaba dormir en su cómoda cama, así que se dirigió a su habitación.

Draco vio un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel dorado y con un lazo escarlata encima de su cama. Lo abrió rápidamente y vio que la cajita contenía un colgante en forma de león dorado la cabellera del cual estaba formada por cristales rojos. Debajo del colgante había un papel que decía:

_Éste es tu regalo de Navidad._

Sin duda, era el mejor regalo de Navidad que había recibido en toda su vida.


	10. X Lágrimas

X. Lágrimas

Faltaban dos días para que terminaran las vacaciones. Draco se las había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en la casa. Estaba de mal humor todo el tiempo y no tenía ganas de estar con Zabini ni con Crabb. Pansy había ido a visitarle un par de veces, pero después de pedirle que le preparara la comida la había sacado de allí. Ella intentaba acercarse a él todo el tiempo, pero el chico ya no sentía atracción ninguna por ella, cosa que por más veces que le explicara, parecía que la chica no entendía. Nunca había añorado a nadie, pero supuso que era añoranza lo que sentía.

Había dedicado ese tiempo a pensar. Después de la noche antes de las vacaciones, algo había cambiado en el chico. No podía seguir ignorando sus sentimientos. No cabía duda: sentía algo por Granger. ¿Pero qué era exactamente lo que sentía? ¿Amor? Su familia le había enseñado que el amor sólo lo sentían los débiles. Él bien sabía que sus padres no se habían casado por amor, sino por conveniencia. Su familia tenía una larga ascendencia Sangre Limpia. Él mismo creía en la supremacía de los Sangre Limpia, así que no podía permitirse sentir algo por una chica como Hermione. El problema estaba en que ya era demasiado tarde. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? La única solución era olvidarla. Y, ¿qué mejor manera que buscando a la siguiente presa?

Hermione estaba de camino a la casa. Se había sentido muy incómoda durante esas vacaciones.

No podía contarles a Harry ni a Ron lo que había sucedido con Malfoy. ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora? Ellos dos eran completamente opuestos y no podrían estar juntos. Sus amigos odiaban a Malfoy, y no sin razón. ¿Qué pensarían de ella? Pero por otra parte, nunca había experimentado esa sensación de felicidad que sintió al besar a Malfoy con ningún otro chico. De todas formas, eso era una relación destinada al fracaso. Había demasiados problemas en medio, empezando por que Malfoy había sido un mortífago. Ella misma le había dicho que había cambiado, pero, ¿lo había hecho realmente?

Hermione había tomado una decisión: centrarse en sus estudios lo que quedaba de curso. Y si al final del curso no había logrado olvidarle, no iba a volver a verlo después de todas maneras.

Entró en la casa y más le hubiera valido no haberlo hecho. Malfoy estaba sentado en el mismo sillón donde habían dormido juntos hacía unos días, con la única diferencia que no era ella la que estaba sentada sobre él, sino Astoria Greengrass. Draco miraba a Hermione con su característica mirada de hielo, mientras Astoria le susurraba cosas al oído. Sintió como si le hubieran lanzado el mejor de los hechizos aturdidores. No pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Odiaba a Astoria y la envidiaba a la vez. Deseaba fervientemente estar en su lugar y se odiaba a si misma por ello. Se había enamorado del estúpido de Malfoy. ¿Qué esperaraba? Que él la hubiera estado esperando echándola de menos? Menuda tonta estás hecha Hermione Granger, se dijo.

No por favor, Hermione, no, pégame, insúltame, lánzame una maldición imperdonable, pero por Merlín no llores, pensó Draco. Mierda. ¿Qué demonios importa si llora? Unos años atrás hubiera disfrutado viéndola llorar. Pero ahora... Se la veía tan frágil... Basta Draco. Es lo mejor.

Hermione no podía soportar más esa situación tan embarazosa, ni la mirada de hielo de Draco. Se volteó y se encerró en su habitación.

Si no hubiera sido porque Astoria estaba sentada sobre él, hubiera ido corriendo a buscarla. Se moría de ganas de abrazarla y besarla... YA BASTA, MALDITA SEA, se dijo a sí mismo. Se quedó muy serio durante unos segundos.

-Vete- le gruñó a Astoria apartándola de sus rodillas cuando Hermione hubo cerrado la puerta de su habitación.

-Pero acabo de llegar, quiero estar un ratito más contigo, ratoncito.

-Si quieres que vuelva a dirigirte la palabra, más te vale no volver a llamarme así. Vete, ya contactaré contigo cuándo vuelva a necesitarte.

Y dicho esto, se encerró él también en su habitación dando un sonoro portazo.


	11. XI Correo

XI. Correo

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que habían vuelto a comenzar las clases. Cada minuto que pasaba Draco estaba más furioso. Creía que desfogándose con cualquier otra chica dejaría de pensar en Granger, pero sucedía todo lo contrario. Cada vez que besaba a Astoria se imaginaba besando a Hermione, después sentía una enorme decepción al subir las manos a su cabello y no encontrar esa mata de pelo enmarañado que tanto le gustaba. Solo con rozar a Granger un inevitable escalofrío de placer le recorría la columna, en cambio, una tarde entera de sexo con Astoria no le producía la menor satisfacción.

Intentaba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa, ya que cada vez que estaba ahí se encontraba a Hermione leyendo o estudiando en el salón y sentía deseos de agarrarla y besarla hasta que se le desgastaran los labios. Eso le hacía aún más infeliz.

Había pensado en qué pasaría si tuviera una relación con Hermione, y el resultado solo sería uno: problemas. Por una parte, estaba la madre de Draco, que odiaba a los Sangre Sucia, después estaban sus compañeros de casa, que lo destronarían inmediatamente como líder. La verdad era, pero, que no le importaban lo más mínimo ni su madre, ni sus malditos compañeros. El verdadero problema estaba en el puñetero San Potter, el puñetero Pobretón, y todas las personas que querían a Hermione. Ellos nunca aceptarían que estuviera con un mortífago, la rechazarían y sería muy desdichada. Lo que menos quería Draco era hacerla sufrir.

Durante esas tres semanas Hermione había cumplido la promesa,al menos una parte de ella, que se había hecho a sí misma. Se había concentrado en sus estudios al máximo. La segunda parte de la promesa no podía cumplirla por mucho que lo intentara: no había manera de sacarse a Malfoy de la cabeza. Todo lo contrario, cada vez pensaba más en él, y se odiaba a sí misma por ello. Cada vez que lo veía con Astoria le hervía la sangre. Estaba de mal humor todo el tiempo y Harry y Ron lo habían notado, pero supusieron que serían los nervios ante los É.X.T.A.S.I.S.

Él nunca sentiría nada por ella la consideraba una Sangre Sucia, un ser inferior, y se encargaba de recordárselo en todas las ocasiones que le fueran posibles.

Tenía que sacárselo de la cabeza de inmediato.

Trece de febrero. Una bonita lechuza gris estaba esperando en la ventana con una carta dirigida a Hermione. Draco había intentado quitársela, pero le había dado un buen mordisco. ¿Quién le enviaba esa carta? Hermione sólo había recibido correo de sus padres en el tiempo que llevaban ahí, y siempre las traía la misma lechuza. Pero esa era diferente.

Hermione salió de su habitación y vio allí la lechuza. La reconoció de inmediato. A la chica se le formó una tímida sonrisa en la cara. Cogió la carta y se fue corriendo a leerla a su habitación.

¿Quién demonios le había enviado esa carta? ¿Y por qué puñetas se había puesto tan contenta al verla? ¿Era de algún chico? Hacía semanas que no había visto sonreír a Hermione. No podía gustarle ningún otro chico. NO. No lo consentiría. Pero, si él estaba con Astoria, ¿no tenía derecho Hermione a intentarlo con alguien? No. Nadie estaba a la altura de Hermione, al menos no nadie de Hogwarts. Ella era demasiado buena para todos. Y no consentiría que nadie la tocara. Dracó se volvió rojo de la ira. Dió un puñetazo en el sillón en el qual estaba sentado, y no pudiendo aguantar más allí dentro, ya que si hubiera permanecido ahí, probablemente le habría arrancado la carta a Hermione para saber quien era el emisor. Salió de la casa para airearse un poco.


	12. XII San Valentín

XII. San Valentín

Catorce de febrero. Astoria estaba esperando a Draco en el salón de té de Madamme Pudipié. La verdad es que a Draco no le apetecía nada ir a ese lugar. Más que nada porque allí iban las parejas para demostrarse su amor y celebrarlo, y la verdad era que él no tenía nada que celebrar. Los dos chicos se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la puerta. Astoria se había echado una poción rizadora, ya que Malfoy en una ocasión le había dicho que le gustaban los cabellos enmarañados, pero parecía que el chico no se había dado ni cuenta. Estaba muy callado, pensando en cómo sería celebrar San Valentín con Hermione.

Draco estaba oyendo cómo Astoria le daba una charla sobre lo mucho que le quería y lo contenta que estaba de pasar San Valentín con él cuando de repente el chico vio algo que le heló la sangre.

Hermione. Cogida de la mano con un chico entrando en el salón de té. Estaba con... CON EL CABEZA HUECA DE VIKTOR KRUM. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? ¿Había venido desde Bulgaria solo para pasar San Valentín con Hermione? Draco se quedó muy rígido, intentando controlarse para no lanzarle un Avada Kedavra a Krum. ¿Qué diantres veía en él? Era solo un cuerpo musculado, y lo único que sabía hacer jugando a quidditch era el "Amago de Wronski". Él era mucho mejor que ese zoquete.

Hermione y Krum se sentaron en una mesa mientras Draco los taladraba con la mirada.

La chica sentía una mirada clavada en la nuca, pero no quería girarse y ver a Draco con Astoria. Cada vez que los veía juntos le entraban ganas de llorar, y la verdad es que se sentía bien estando con Viktor. Le había mandado una invitación para pasar el día de San Valentín juntos, y la verdad era que necesitaba salir de esa casa y distraerse un poco. Víktor no le había soltado la mano en todo el rato, y se acercaba cada vez más a ella para hablarle. De pronto, Krum se acercó a la boca de Hermione y la besó suavemente. Fue un beso corto. Hermione se separó a los pocos segundos. Sintió decepción. Ni un escalofrío. Nada. No es que el chico besara mal, pero no era lo mismo que con... Draco.

Draco se quedó de piedra. ¿Como se atrevía a besarla? Granger era suya, suya y de nadie más. No permitiría que ese cabeza hueca la siguiera besando. Entonces, aprovechó la oportunidad. Hermione se dirigía a los servicios, y Draco la siguió.

-¿Qué demonios haces con ese cabeza hueca, Granger?

-Te recuerdo, que hace unos años te morías porque ese "cabeza hueca" se sentara a tu lado en la mesa de Slytherin, Malfoy- le dijo la chica indignada.

-Sí, pero porque me convenía, no porque creyera que tenía muchas luces- le replicó el chico, que de cada vez estaba más enfadado.

-Además, ¿ahora vuelves a hablarme? ¿A tí que diablos e importa con quien pase el día de San Valentín? ¿A caso estás celoso?- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa irónica.

-Pues claro que me importa porque...

-¿Por qué, Draco?- lo interrumpió la chica.

-Porque tú me importas- cogió bruscamente a Hermione de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

La chica intentaba zafarse de él, pero Draco no estaba dispuesto a soltarla. La tenía tan cerca... No podría aguantar mucho tiempo más sin besarla. De hecho, no pudo. La atrajo hacia sí bruscamente y juntó sus labios con los de ella.

Hermione no se movió ni un pelo, desistió de librarse del abrazo de Draco. Los escalofríos empezaron a recorrerle la columna. No fue un beso igual que el primero. No fue dulce, sino apasionado. La chica sentía la desesperación de Draco por besarla, y la verdad era que ella le respondía con la misma desesperación.

Draco se separó lentamente de la chica y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Necesitaba sentirla. No quería soltarla. Entonces la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella hasta fuera del salón de té. No le importaban ni Astoria, ni Krum, ni nadie que pudiera verlos. Sólo le importaba ella.


	13. XIII Deseo

XIII. Deseo

Andaba muy rápido, casi arrastrándola y sin soltarle la mano. La chica se sentía muy confundida. Le había dejado muy claro que la despreciaba y que no sentía nada por ella. Que prefería a Astoria. Entonces, ¿por qué se comportaba de ese modo? No entendía nada.

Entraron en la casa y ella consiguió soltarse de su mano y echarse unos pasos atrás. La miraba con esa mirada gélida y feroz. Nunca le había visto tan enfadado. La asustaba, y no conseguía articular palabra.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estabas haciendo?- Consiguió escupir el chico con los dientes muy apretados.

-Disfrutar del día de San Valentín con el chico que me gusta.- Respondió la chica con un valor que no sabía de dónde había sacado.

-Él no te gusta.

El enfado del chico iba en aumento, pero Hermione no pensaba dejarse pisotear.

-Por supuesto que me gusta, si no, no habría ido con él.- Mentira, pensó para sus adentros.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Hermione?

Oh, Hermione. Que bien suena en sus labios.

-Eres muy voluble, ¿sabes, Draco? No entiendo tus cambios de humor.- Dijo la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco.-Me insultas, después me besas, y cuando vuelvo de las vacaciones me ignoras y arruinas mi día de San Valentín. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Lo quiero todo de tí.-Esas palabras que llevaba reprimiendo desde el inicio del curso por fin salieron de su boca.

Hermione quedó paralizada, con la boca abierta, sin saber que decir. Desde luego no esperaba esa respuesta. Habría esperado todo menos eso.

Sin darse cuenta, la distancia entre ellos había disminuido mucho. Sus narices casi se rozaban.

Los dos jóvenes sabían lo que deseaban, pero ninguno accedía a dar el primer paso. Quizá por el orgullo, quizá por el miedo al rechazo...

Tengo que ser valiente por una vez, dijo Hermione para sus adentros, y acercó su mano suavemente hacia la del chico. Electricidad.

La deseo, sólo sé que la deseo, y no puedo reprimirlo más. Draco tiró de la mano que le había acercado la chica y la acercó a él bruscamente. Es hermosa. La más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. La electricidad no había dejado de circular por su cuerpo ni un segundo. La deseaba aquí y ahora.

Sus bocas se acercaron a la vez, bruscamente, con deseo, con anhelo, con desesperación y con pasión. Los dos chicos se fundieron en uno solo. Hacía mucho tiempo que deseaban esto.

Siguieron besándose durante minutos que parecían segundos, ahogando su desesperación.

Malfoy se separó de la chica durante un momento, pero al segundo siguiente ya la tenía agarrada de la mano, dirigiéndola a su habitación.


	14. XIV Deseo II

XIV. Deseo II

Entraron en la habitación del Slytherin. En otro tiempo le habría parecido fría y tenebrosa, pero ahora veía esos colores diferentes. La habitación era muy parecida a la de ella, pero estaba decorada con los colores esmeralda y plateado. Draco se acercó a la radio, sin soltar la mano de la chica en ningún momento, y la encendió. La voz de _Las brujas de Macbeth_ inundó la habitación, aislándola del resto del mundo.

Los dos chicos se colocaron encima de la gran cama de matrimonio de sábanas de seda de color esmeralda, uno enfrente del otro. Draco miraba con veneración los ojos de Hermione. Se dio cuenta de que tenía enfrente suyo a lo mejor que podría haberle pasado en la vida. Se dio cuenta que desde que se subió al Andén 9 y 3/4 había deseado este momento. Ella. Él. Los dos juntos. No podía reprimirse más.

Ella sonrió sonrojada. Se besan, lentamente, sin prisa. Ahora les parece que tienen una eternidad para ellos solos, aislados en esa habitación.

-Te deseo- Consigue soltar el chico con la respiración entrecortada.

Ella le coloca un dedo delante de los labios, haciéndole entender que se calle, y lo besa: loca, apasionadamente. Le besa el cuello, y empieza a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Baja poco a poco por su pecho, por sus abdominales, hasta llegar a su cintura.

Vaya, sí que es un adonis-pensó Hermione para sus adentros-.

Con un movimiento brusco, Draco la colocó debajo de él. Ahora es él el que la besa, y el que empieza a desabrochar esa fina y blanca blusa que tanto le gustaba. La desabrochó poco a poco, mientras la besaba y le mordía el cuello, los lóbulos, los pechos.

-Eres. Mía. Mía. Y. De. Nadie. Más-Dijo el chico entre beso y beso, entre mordisco y mordisco.

-Solo tuya- Le susurró Hermione al oído.

Y entre besos, caricias y mordiscos, se dejaron llevar.

_Quédate conmigo esta noche._

_¿Qué demonios haces con ese cabeza hueca, Granger?_

_Porque tú me importas._

_Lo quiero todo de ti._

_Te deseo._

_Te deseo._

_Te deseo._

_Te deseo._

Esas palabras no paraban de resonar en la mente de Hermione. Vaya... ¿De verdad la deseaba? ¿Podría alguien como ella gustarle de verdad a Draco Malfoy? Sin duda, no creía que el Adonis rubio que la estaba abrazando y mirándola con adoración le dijera eso a todas sus conquistas. ¿O sí? ¿Era ella eso? ¿Solo una conquista más? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Hermione Granger? Se dijo, regañándose a sí misma.

Ninguno de los dos quería moverse.

Es hermosa, pensó Draco, la más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Demasiado buena para tí, Malfoy, se dijo el chico con amargura. Se acordó de todas las veces en las que la había insultado, y le entraron ganas de lanzarse un Cruciatus a sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? Ella se merecía a alguien mejor que él, sin duda, pero... ¿podría dejarla marchar? Claro que no


	15. XV Pastel de calabaza

XV. Pastel de calabaza

-Es hora de levantarse, no crees? Tenemos clase dentro de una hora- dijo Hermione, intentando levantarse.

-No.

Draco la agarró con más fuerza, no tenía la más mínima intención de soltarla.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir a clase, Draco.

-Ahora que te tengo entre mis brazos no voy a soltarte, Hermione- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa picarona.

No parece el mismo, pensó Hermione. Ya no tiene esa mirada gélida y feroz, parece incluso... ¿Feliz? Nunca había visto feliz a Draco Malfoy. Complacido, quizás, cuando sus planes acababan bien, pero no feliz.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿piensas pasarte todo el día en la cama?-Hermione odiaba estar sin hacer nada, pero desde luego la idea de pasarse un día entero en esa habitación con él no le desagradaba en absoluto...

-Eso es exactamente lo que pienso hacer- Dijo, sin moverse.

-Bueno, yo me voy a clase.-Dijo la chica, aunque no tenía ningunas ganas de levantarse.

-No vas a ir a ningún lado, Granger. En este momento se me ocurren cosas más interesantes que hacer que escuchar al profesor Binns mientras nos explica por qué se rebelaron los duendes.

-No subestimes a los duendes, Malfoy- Dijo la chica divertida- Entonces, si quieres que me quede, tendrás que ofrecerme un plan más interesante que escuchar al señor Binns. No será fácil, ¿sabes?

Ya veo...-Dijo Malfoy, intentando poner cara seria.

Se abalanzó sobre la chica y volvieron a descubrir el mundo de sensaciones de la noche anterior.

Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa, con la camisa de Draco puesta a modo de camisón, observando divertida cómo Draco maldecía a su varita por no lograr preparar correctamente el pastel de calabaza.

-Vaya, ¿el señor "Yo lo hago todo mejor que nadie" tiene problemas con un simple pastel?-Dijo Hermione, intentando no soltar una carcajada.

-Como ya has podido comprobar, mi punto fuerte no es la cocina, sino la habitación-Dijo el chico con su habitual pedantería, guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

-Arrogante- Le espetó Hermione, cogiendo su varita, dispuesta a preparar una comida en condiciones.

-Gruñona- Le susurró al oído el chico, con una voz aterciopelada.

La cogió por la cintura y la besó con sensualidad. Vaya... ¿Cómo podía provocarle esas sensaciones Draco Malfoy?

-¿Qué me has hecho, Hermione? Me tienes totalmente atrapado... Nunca antes había sentido esto... -Parecía asustado.

¿Atrapado? ¿Así que lo tengo atrapado, eh? Pensó Hermione con placer. Vaya...

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? San Potter, El Pobretón, mi madre, Krum...-Escupió este último nombre.

-Víktor no significa nada, es solo un amigo, y no llames a Harry y a Ron así-le regañó.- No creo que lo entendieran, pero de todas maneras, no tienen por qué saberlo, o sí? Al fin y al cabo, nos quedan cuatro meses de estar aquí. Después,cada uno seguirá su camino, verdad?-Hermione sabía que él jamás querría que lo suyo se supiera. Su familia la odiaría por considerarla una "Sangre Sucia", y tampoco creía que a Harry y Ron les hiciera mucha gracia saber que salía con Draco Malfoy... Así que se propuso aprovechar el tiempo que podía pasar con él mientras pudiera.

Claro...-Draco sintió una punzada de dolor al escuchar esas palabras. Pero en el fondo tenía razón. Él solo le traería problemas si alguien se enterara de lo suyo. Era justo que cuando acabaran el curso ella no quisiera seguir,¿no? Era lo mejor para ella. Pero, ¿podría dejarla ir dentro de cuatro meses?


	16. XVI Riesgos

XVI. Riesgos

Habían pasado tres semanas a un ritmo vertiginoso. Draco y Hermione asistían a clase con normalidad, aparentando indiferencia hasta que llegaban a su querido refugio, donde en verdad podían ser ellos mismos.

Harry y Ron no habían pasado desapercibida la felicidad de Hermione, aunque siempre que preguntaban ella les respondía: No me pasa nada chicos, simplemente, estoy contenta porque estoy bien preparada para los ÉXTASIS.

Los dos chicos estaban abrazados en la gran cama esmeralda. Desde el día de San Valentín no se habían separado ninguna noche.

-¿Qué vas a hacer después de los ÉXTASIS?- Esa pregunta rondaba la cabeza de Draco desde hacía días.

-Pues... supongo que intentaré buscar un puesto en el Ministerio- Respondió Hermione, sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso...

-Draco, ya lo hemos hablado. Esto se acabará cuando nos vayamos de aquí. Tu madre...

-Mi madre puede hacer lo que le dé la gana, joder- Interrumpió el chico enfadado.

-No debes enfrentarte a tu familia por esto... Al fin y al cabo, yo sólo soy una más. Podrás volver con Astoria, con Pansy, o con la que tú quieras. Sinceramente, no sé porqué estás aquí, con una "Sangre Sucia", mientras podrías estar con cualquier chica.- Sonrió con amargura.

Draco la había soltado. La miraba con una expresión horrorizada y feroz a la vez.

-¿No sabes por qué estoy aquí?

-No...

Draco se levantó de la gran cama esmeralda y salió de la habitación. ¿A donde demonios iba?

Lo amo?, se preguntó Hermione. ¿Es posible amar a Draco Malfoy? Aunque así sea, no puedo decírselo... Él no sabe amar. Me destrozaría. Pero cuando estaban juntos era tan dulce... Era una persona totalmente distinta. Que ni se te pase por la cabeza, le gritó su conciencia. Draco Malfoy es un ex-mortífago, alguien que cree en la pureza de la sangre, él nunca se enamoraría de tí.

Se quedó un rato tumbada en la cama, pero después se dirigió a su habitación. Quería darse una ducha y aclararse las ideas. Encontró una nota sobre su cama:

Tengo una sorpresa para tí.

DM.

¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué clase de sorpresa? La chica se vistió, nerviosa. ¿Qué iba a hacer Draco?

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-No te austes- Le advirtió el chico cuando la cogió de la mano arrastrándola hasta la sala principal.

¿Asustarme? ¿De qué voy a asustarme? Pensó confusa la chica.

Al entrar en el salón Hermione se quedó helada. No puede ser. Draco, no. No puedes hacerme esto. No podía ni respirar. La visión que tenía delante la dejó de piedra. Una señora de mediana edad, con el pelo de color rubio platino, alta y delgada, con una túnica de seda negra elegantísima la miraba con recelo.

-El gran amor y los grandes logros requieren grandes riesgos- Le susurró Draco al oído.


	17. XVII Roto

XVII. Roto

Hermione tenía los ojos como es posible, estaba soñando. Teniendo una pesadilla, mejor dicho.

Draco intentaba contener una carcajada por la cara de Hermione, aunque también estaba asustado. Quería seguir con ella. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Esa chica era la única cosa buena que le había pasado en la vida y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar. Sabía que para estar juntos San Potter y la Comadreja tendrían que aceptarle, pero eso no estaba en su mano. Lo único que podía hacer por su parte era que su madre lo aceptara, sabía que si se enfrentaba a su familia Hermione se disgustaría.

Narcisa estaba muy seria. -Señorita Granger- Saludó a Hermione.

-Señora Malfoy...- Hermione devolvió el saludo extrañada. Narcisa no la miraba con odio, o asco, sino extrañada. Parecía que la guerra también había hecho mella en ella. Ya no era esa señora estirada que miraba con desprecio a cualquiera que se le cruzara. Parecía... normal, y miraba a los dos chicos con curiosidad.

Draco también encontraba cambiada a su madre, quizás tenía alguna probabilidad, por baja que fuera, de que su madre aceptara la relación.

-Madre...- Empezó Draco, -Tengo que contarte algo...

Draco cogió la mano de Hermione para empezar a contarle a su madre lo que pasaba.

Narcisa lo comprendió todo al instante. Puso un semblante muy serio y no dejó empezar su discurso a Draco.

-Eres el descendiente de la familia Malfoy y la familia Black,- parecía que repetía un discurso que llevaba años practicando, sabido de memoria- de dos de las familias Sangre Limpia más antiguas y prestigiosas del Mundo Mágico. No voy a permitir esto, Draco.

Narcisa dió un elegante giro, y sin decir nada más, salió por la puerta.

Los dos jóvenes permanecieron en el salón, muy quietos, sin decir ni una palabra.

-Bueno... sabíamos que esto podría pasar...- empezó Draco.

-¿Que esto podría pasar?- Hermione tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- ¡No tenías ningún derecho a decírselo a tu madre sin decirme nada! ¿Qué esperabas?, ¿que me recibiera en tu familia con los brazos abiertos? ¡Para ella soy una Sangre Sucia!, ¡Un ser inferior!, No se te habrá olvidado eso, ya que me lo has estado recordando durante ocho años!

-Hermio...

-¡NO! Sabíamos que esto jamás funcionaría, yo nunca podré entrar en tu mundo, ni tú en el mío. Se acabó, Draco...- A Hermione le salían las lágrimas a borbotones. Lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado, pero su relación nunca funcionaría, Narcisa, Harry, Ron... Había demasiada gente implicada a la que haría daño. Se fue corriendo a su habitación. Necesitaba estar sola.

-¡Hermione!- Draco salió corriendo tras ella, pero le cerró la puerta en sus narices. Intentó abrir, pero había cerrado la puerta con un hechizo sellador.-Hermione, por favor... ¡Hermione! Estaba furioso. Sabía que la chica tenía razón, además, ella era demasiado buena para él, pero estaba furioso. La amaba, la amaba más que a nadie y más que a nada. La necesitaba. Estuvo mucho tiempo dando puñetazos a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione, pero no consiguió respuesta. No sabía qué hacer. Nunca se había sentido así. Estaba destrozado. Roto.


	18. XVIII Roto II

XVIII. Roto II

Faltaban cuatro semanas para terminar el curso y presentarse para los É.X.T.A.S.I.S. No había conseguido estudiar nada. Eres una idiota Hermione Granger. Una completa idiota. Sabías que esto no funcionaría. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Salir con un ex-mortífago y que eso no trajera consecuencias? No le había dirigido la palabra a Draco desde el incidente con su madre. Narcisa visitaba su casa con regularidad para visitar a Draco, y ella no quería causarle problemas. Le había dejado bien claro que habían terminado. Le costó mucho dejarle. Quizás era lo que más le había costado en su vida. Lo quería demasiado. Era parte de ella. Draco Malfoy parte de ella... Jamás se hubiera imaginado que pudiera pasarle eso. Había intentado olvidarle. Olvidarle con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus esfuerzos resultaron en vano. Nunca lo lograría. Tendría que aprender a vivir con ello. Era lo mejor para él. Lo mejor para los dos... O eso se obligaba a creer.

Roto. Esa era la palabra. Estaba roto por dentro. La odiaba. La odiaba por ser la única persona que había conseguido hacerle daño. La odiaba por ser su debilidad. La odiaba y la amaba a partes iguales. Lo mejor para ella era librarse de él. Ella era demasiado buena, demasiado perfecta. Pero la necesitaba. Parecía que estaba bajo los efectos de la amortentia.

Su madre lo visitaba cada semana, y cada vez la recibía con peor humor. A veces, ni se levantaba de la cama para recibirla.

Un día Narcisa entró en su habitación, más seria que de costumbre. Draco no se movió de la cama. Ni siquiera la miró, estaba mirando al techo.

-Lo siento, Draco.

Él no respondió.

Ya basta, no puedo verte así. Me destrozas. Eres mi único hijo, y quiero que seas feliz. He estado pensando, ¿sabes? Tu padre y yo no nos casamos por amor, ¿lo sabías? Claro que con el tiempo empezamos a querernos, pero no quiero que pases por lo que nos hicieron pasar a nosotros. Me prometí a mí misma que no permitiría que pasara eso con mis hijos y lo siento por no haberlo cumplido. Eres mayor, y creo que perfectamente capaz de elegir a una buena mujer, que te haga feliz.- Draco estaba atónito, pero seguía sin mirar a su madre. -He hablado con tu padre. Lo visité. Ha cambiado mucho, ¿sabes? Deberías ir a verlo alguna vez... Bueno, le conté tu situación, y si bien no estaba contento, lo comprendió. Te queremos, cariño, y por encima de todo queremos que seas feliz.

Draco se incorporó y se levantó de la cama.

-Gracias mamá, pero ya da igual...-dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Hermione ni siquiera me habla. Es mejor así. No soy bueno para ella.- Narcisa abrazó a su hijo con fuerza.

-Lo siento, cariño.

-Te quiero, mamá.

Narcisa se despidió de su hijo y salió de su habitación, encontrándose a Hermione de frente.

-Señora Malfoy...- Saludó Hermione sin ningún ánimo, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-¿Me acompañas a la puerta, Hermione?

-Claro...

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi hijo?

Hermione la miró perpleja, sin saber que decir.

-Está... cambiado. No se ha metido en ningún lío desde que empezó el curso, no han tenido que llamarle la atención, me escribe cartas cada semana... Creo que le haces ser mejor, Hermione. Y creo que tú le quieres. No se debe dejar escapar al gran amor de tu vida, ¿sabes? Yo lo hice. Lo hice por mi familia, y me he arrepentido toda mi vida. De lo único que no me arrepiento es de haber tenido a Draco. Es mi vida. No deberías dejarlo escapar.-

Hermione estaba aterrorizada, confusa y conmovida a la vez.

Narcisa abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir, pero antes de cerrar miró a Hermione por última vez con una sonrisa en la cara. -Me recuerdas a mí a tu edad- Y cerró la puerta.


	19. XIX Paraíso

XIX. Paraíso

Hermione se quedó de piedra, detrás de la puerta que había cerrado Narcisa. ¿Era Draco Malfoy el amor de su vida? En el fondo, lo había sabido desde que sus miradas se cruzaron en el tren. No estaba dispuesta a seguir más sin él. Le necesitaba. Le necesitaba como a una droga. Estaba decidido. Se dirigió a la habitación de Draco y cuando fue a girar el pomo de la puerta, Draco estuvo frente a ella.

Se miraron unos segundos, sin decir nada.

-Hermione, puede que te parezca egoísta, pero... yo siempre me he sentido solo, aunque haya tenido a mucha gente a mi lado... pero en el fondo siempre me he sentido solo, siempre. Hasta que empezaste a quererme, entonces pensé que lo mejor para ti era que me dejaras de querer, porque yo creía que no era bueno para ti. Hice todo lo posible para que te alejaras de mi, todo, pero no me sirvió de nada... no sirvió de nada, no puedo dejar de quererte. Por que cuando estoy contigo me siento diferente, me siento bueno, tú me haces querer ser mejor. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero. Puedo decirte que te quiero mucho, o bromear con que te quiero poco, pero sabes que no te quiero, lejos.

-Debo confesarte algunas cosas- le interrumpió la chica.-Que tengo más miedos de los que pueda admitir. Que podría estar riendo y, dentro de mí, tener un nudo en la garganta que me ahogue. Quiero confesarte que a veces me levanto a oscuras porque tengo miedo de que desaparezcas. Quiero decirte que duermo poco y que hablo mucho. Que me gusta correr aunque a veces no sepa detrás de quién voy y pararme en seco para hacer el amor contigo. Que nos pueden faltar muchas cosas, pero... contigo me sobra todo. Quiero confesarte hoy que tengo fuerzas, que soy tremendamente egoista y asumo que te quiero solo para mí.Y sé que tu haces todo lo posible para que crea en ti. Quiero decirte que soy una chica que todavía se sonroja, pero le sobra valor para lo verdaderamente importante. Que nadie sabe si dentro de unos años seguiremos juntos, pero noche tras noche haré lo posible para que te quedes. Y tú, día a día, me demuestras que merece la pena. Quiero confesar que soy consciente de mis errores aunque tropiece un millón de veces con la misma piedra hasta desgastarla por completo. Que no es que no te haga caso, es que yo soy así de extraña algunas veces. Quiero confesarte que te quiero, y que es para siempre.

Draco agarró a Hermione por la nuca, atrayéndola hacia sí y sus labios se juntaron apasionadamente, locamente, desesperadamente. La cogió en brazos, sin dejar de besarla. Separó sus labios a los de ella durante un segundo.

-Te quiero.

-Llévame al paraíso, Draco Malfoy.


	20. XX Malfoy Manor

_XX. Malfoy Manor_

_Estaba más preocupada y asustada que cuándo Draco decidió contarle a Narcisa su relación. No sabía cómo reaccionarían sus dos amigos. Amigos a los que su novio había humillado desde hacía ocho años. Oh, Hermione, por Merlín! ¿Qué vas a decirles? Hey, chicos, estoy saliendo con Draco Malfoy, sí, habéis oído bien, con Draco Malfoy._

_Harry y Ron estaban sentados en los sillones de cuero negro, en los sillones donde Hermione y Draco habían pasado su primera noche juntos. En los sillones en los que empezó todo. ¡Ahora no es momento de distracciones, Hermione Granger! Se regañó a sí misma. Bueno... Allá vamos._

_-Chicos..- empezó -Yo... debo deciros algo. Es muy importante para mí, y espero que lo comprendáis. No penséis que me he vuelto loca, simplemente estas cosas pasan, ¿sabéis? Es algo que no se puede controlar. Me gustaría habéroslo dicho antes, pero es que no encontraba el momento y..._

_-Hermione, ¿quieres soltarlo ya?- La interrumpió Harry_

_-Sí- coincidió Ron -yo ya me he perdido y ni siquiera has empezado..._

_-Bueno, pues lo que tengo que contaros es que... estoy saliendo con Draco Malfoy- Lo dijo muy rápido y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, esperando la que se le caería encima._

_Ninguno de los dos chicos dijo nada, y Hermione abrió los ojos. Tenían los ojos muy abiertos y sus bocas formavan una gran "o".Pero seguían sin decir nada._

_-Decid algo, por facor, yo..._

_Harry y Ron se miraron a la vez, durante unos segundos, y acto seguido empezaron a reír como si no hubiera mañana. Hermione nunca los había visto reírse tanto._

_-Cuándo acabéis de reíros, ¿podréis decirme, por favor, que os parece?_

_-¿A parte de una broma?- Dijo Ron sin poder dejar de reírse._

_-Já, já, já, ¡qué maduros!- Dijo fulminándolos con la mirada. Hermione se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Harry la interrumpió._

_-Hermione, ¡espera!, lo sentimos. No es como te imaginaba, pero mientras seas feliz, nosotros también lo somos._

_Hermione les dedicó su más cálida sonrisa y los tres amigos se fundieron en un abrazo._

Sentía cómo la estaban mirando, así que abrió los ojos. Estaba en la habitación de Draco, bueno, ahora su habitación también, en Malfoy Manor. Draco estaba tumbado en la cama, al lado de ella,

mirándola fijamente.

-Buenos días- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-¿Qué estabas soñando? Se te veía muy divertida- Dijo Draco, con su sonrisa arrebatadora- Espera, ya lo sé. Soñabas conmigo, verdad?

-No, estaba soñando en el último día en Hogwarts. Tan engreído y pedante como siempre- bromeó Hermione.

Draco se incorporó encima de la chica, apresándola con los brazos.

-Te quiero, señora Malfoy.


End file.
